Mum, Dad
by magical-dancer16
Summary: It's christmas in the Grimmauld Place and Harry gets a letter from Dumbledore saying that he will come to meet Harry and tell him something important. Harry may be able to see his parents again.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone well this is my first story it's called Mum, Dad so here goes

Chapter 1

Well the story starts when Harry, Hermione, the Weasley's, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks have Christmas at Grimmauld Place in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry awoke on Christmas morning to find a stack of Christmas presents waiting to be unwrapped in a sack at the end of his bed. Harry looked at the bed beside him to see Ron already through half of his presents.

"Morning got a good haul this year" Ron told Harry.

"Morning" replied Harry.

" Thanks for the broom compass" said Ron

Harry started into his own presents and found that Hermione had given him a book, Tonks gave him a mini firebolt and when someone untrustworthy was near his mini friebolt it would fly around and change to different colours every few seconds and Lupin and Sirius gave him a book on defense against the dark arts.

Harry was opening a card that was from Dumbledore it said Merry Christmas and I hope you having a good time and that he was going to come to Grimmauld Place at 6pm tonight.

"Ron read this" Harry said to Ron handing him the card.

Ron read the card and with a puzzled expression asked

"Do you know what's about?"

Harry just shook his head and said

"No idea"

Just then Hermione came through the door already dressed and Ron said

"Read this"

As Hermione read the same puzzled expression came on to her face and she said

"I wonder what this is about?"

"Were just going to have to wait and see" said Harry

Then added " I'II ask Sirius and Lupin and see what they have to say".

So Harry and Ron got dressed and the three of them went down to have some breakfast. As they walked through the door there was a loud

"Merry Christmas"From everyone.

Then Mrs Weasley gave them some breakfast.

Hey well I know it is very short but any reviews would be very welcome. Just give me some ideas or tell me what you think HELP ME. The next chapter will be up when I've finished it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After they finished their breakfast Harry asked Sirius.

"Hey do you know what this is about?"

As Sirius read the card a surprised look came on his face and replied to Harry.

"I have no idea, Remus have a read of this."

Remus took the card from Sirius and said.

"Well this is good I need to ask Dumbledore something and he was going to come here anyway for the meeting in the afternoon but why would he send this to Harry for?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that meeting" said a surprised Sirius

Well Harry just thought he would wait and see and put it at the back of his mind have a good day with the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks.

Well it was about 2 to 6 and so Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down stairs and as soon as they reached the bottom the clock turned to 6:00 and as soon as that happened a knock at the door came and Sirius opened it and Dumbledore came in and said to Sirius

"Thank you Sirius Merry Christmas how has your day been, very relaxing I hope?

"Merry Christmas Dumbledore it's been great?" Replied a happy Sirius

Dumbledore turned around and said

"Well Merry Christmas Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. Now Harry I have something to tell you come with me."

So Harry followed Dumbledore into the lounge room wondering what this is going to about but glade that he may finally get some answers.

Dumbledore sat on the lounge and gestured for Harry to sit opposite him and so Harry sat and looked at Dumbledore with a questioning

Look on his face and before Harry could ask what this is about Dumbledore starts to say

"Harry I know you're probably thinking what this is about so I'm going to tell you. This is about your parents and what I've just found out is that I can make it so you and other people are able to talk to them."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey people can you let me know how I'm going that would be great_

Chapter 3

"Professor if you can do this why hasn't anyone done it before?" asked Harry

"Harry I have just found it out myself so I was thinking do you want to be able to see your parents again?" said Dumbledore

"Yes I would love to see them again but are they going to be able to see me, talk to me?"

By what I have done yes you will see them be able to talk to them and they will be able to respond and they will be solid form so you will be able to hug them, but I must warn you they are only around for 4 days at the most this is from my knowledge and I don't know if something bad is going to happen to someone because rising someone from the dead things can happen bad or good."

Harry thought for a moment thinking of all the good things that are going to happen if this works but then feared for everyone else of all the bad things that could go wrong. He sat there thinking of all these things and finally said

"So are we going to take this risk?" asked Harry

"I am willing to conjure the spell so we can all see them." Answered Dumbledore

Harry being so excited about seeing his parents asked

"When are we going to do this?"

"Tomorrow morning as soon as we are ready." Answered Dumbledore

"I'm going to tell everyone this the moment we get out of here so lets not keep everyone waiting." Said Dumbledore

So Harry and Dumbledore made there way out of the lounge room no one was in the hall way and so they made their way to the kitchen and just before they got inside Harry looked at the clock and sore that in was 6:30, It didn't seem that long. So they walked through the kitchen door and everyone started asking what it was about and as Dumbledore said he told everyone what he and Harry had been talking about. Harry wasn't listening but was sitting there thinking of what tomorrow would bring and seeing everyone's faces excited, but especially watching Sirius's and Lupin's faces that had tears in their eyes about seeing their best friend again.

So once everyone was finished with his or her questions they had a quick delicious dinner from Miss Weasley and then made their way one by one to bed.

Harry was laying on his bed wide awake unable to go to sleep thinking of tomorrow then unwillingly fell asleep have pleasant dreams about his friends and family all getting along.

Well there is my 3 chapter of my first story what do you think 


End file.
